A Liquid Crystal display (LCD) is a widely used flat panel display, which mainly uses a liquid crystal switch to control an intensity of a backlight light field to realize a screen display.
The liquid crystal switch is generally manufactured by a thin film transistor (TFT). A TFT manufacturing process generally uses a plurality of masks. An excessive number of masks increase process cost, and also increase production time, which reduces production efficiency.